


Friends

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Human, Kids, Mutants, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse has a friend at the orphanage.





	

Eclipse peeked around the corner to see into the open door of Miss Chariot’s office. Miss Chariot was talking to Megatron again. About what, she didn’t know, but she knew that he was probably in trouble. He always got in trouble since he tended to skip school and get into fights on the street before coming back to the orphanage really late. 

Miss Chariot said Megatron wasn’t a bad kid, but all the other ladies didn’t agree. The headmaster really didn’t like him either. They were all afraid of him. He was tall for only being fourteen and he always looked angry. Like he was ready to hurt someone. And he was a mutant. So people were even more afraid of them, including the rest of the other kids.

Except Eclipse. She had only been here for about two months now, but she knew Megatron wasn’t a bad person. Before she came though, the orphanage had an odd number of kids, so whenever they needed to pair up, Megatron was always alone. It was Miss Chariot’s idea to make Eclipse, a four-year-old girl with dead parents, to be partners with Megatron, the fourteen-year-old son of a crack whore.

Megatron had been mean to her at first. He would yell at her or show her his powers from time to time in order to intimidated with him. But he never laid a hand on her. He never hit her or pushed her or said anything mean to her. He couldn’t have been that bad if he didn’t actually do anything to hurt her. So, despite everyone telling her to stay away for her own good, she stuck to him all the time.

She must have worn down on him since he was no longer mean to her. He didn’t get mad when she hugged him anymore. Sometimes he would even pat her head or, even better, hug her back.

She didn’t get why people were afraid or mean to him. Even the adults didn’t like him much, except Miss Chariot. He was kind of like a cat; once he was comfortable, he would warm right up to you! Just because he was a mutant didn’t mean he was dangerous or a bad person… He just did things that weren’t good, that was all.

Eclipse watched when he finally walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He looked mad about something, she couldn’t have been sure. But she waited for him to come closer to her before stepping out into the open. Soon enough, the older boy paused, eyes locking with her.

She stretched out her arms to him, making a grabbing motion with her hands. He let out a small huff before reaching down to pick her up, resting her on his hip while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You got in trouble again,” she said softly.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Miss Chariot is worried about you. She likes you, you know.”

Megatron didn’t reply to that, just holding her closer to him. And Eclipse was all right with that. He never liked to talk much after getting yelled at and when it came to the adults in charge, he usually kept his opinion to himself. But she had heard him swear plenty of times when talking about the adults.

He tried to keep quiet around her though. He actually had gotten angry with her when she repeated the f-word. He said she shouldn’t say that word. At least not until she was twelve.

“I saved you some dinner,” she said. “I was able to sneak a plate back to the room.”

“What is it?”

“Chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, carrots, and a cookie.”  

He grimaced at the sound of the carrots, but remained silent. He would probably just feed them to the rabbits out back later. Besides, he really didn’t want to hear another lecture from Eclipse. For a four-year-old, she loved to lecture him on the importance of eating healthy. And the last thing he wanted was to deal with that.

At least he wasn’t going to bed hungry tonight.


End file.
